Total Drama Tournament
by The Epic Author
Summary: Who is the best Total Drama competitor ever? You decide on Total Drama Tournament! Every episode 2 former competitors are chosen at random and you get to vote who stays and who will take the ultimate elimination! This episode: Chris has returned and either Scott or Zoey will leave while the two new contestants are chosen!
1. Chapter 1

**Total Drama Tournament**

**Chapter 1**

**Round 1 Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

**A/N: Hey it's writingisawesome24 here but I have changed my pen name to The Epic Author! I have come up with a new story idea! It will be a battle of the Total Drama Competitors! So basically here are the rules. I randomly pick 2 contestants and put them against each other where you, the audience will decide which one stays and which one doesn't. The voting will be in my poll on my profile page and if you are a guest please put it in a review! If there are an odd number of contestants left, for example: The contestants, Dawn, Noah, Izzy, Heather, and Duncan remain. One round will be between Dawn and Heather while the other round will be between Noah, Izzy, and Duncan. In the case of a tie, both contestants will move on. So get the basic gist of it now? Anyway this Authors Note is super long now so read the story!**

Greetings and welcome, it's me! Chris Mclean back with another season of Total Drama where we will decide who is the best competitor of them all. This season you, the audience will decide who stays between two randomly picked contestants. The last one standing will win 38 million dollars, one for each of the 38 competitors!" Chris announced as he gestured to a brightly lit room where all 38 contestants were seated in a peanut gallery, "Now, the first two contestants that are randomly picked are…going to be picked by the Total Drama Randomizer!"

Chris gestured to 2 large wheels with all 38 contestants faces on them. He pressed a lever forward and the machines spun wildly and the contestants glanced nervously at each other as the wheel slowed. Chris grinned.

"The first contestants picked for Total Drama Tournament are..." Chris announced wickedly,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Jo and Cameron!"

All eyes turned to Jo and Cameron as they shuffled to the two plastic chairs close to the center of the room and sat down.

"Now Jo and Cameron, make a confessional about why you should stay. And we'll see next time, who will have to go through our elimination device!" Chris exclaimed as an intern demonstrated the elimination.

The intern walked down a fake dock with a red carpet upon it towards a limousine where it quickly drove off a fake plane door and released the intern. The intern landed on the Hurl of Shame and was flung into the Flush of Shame where they were promptly flushed.

Jo and Cameron looked off put by this and glanced at each other.

**Confessional**

**Jo: Look, you ****are**** going to keep me here because ****I**** deserve the prize. Cameron already won a season!**

**Cameron: *looks nervous* My chances of going home are high, I've already won Season 4! Plus Jo has always been a strong contender, what am I going to do? Please keep me!**

"So who will get eliminated next time on Total Drama Tournament? Find out next time!" Chris smiled, "Remember to vote!"

**A/N: So these are the characters you can vote for!**

**Jo**

**Cameron**

**These are the characters competing!**

**Duncan**

**Tyler**

**Lindsay**

**Leshawna **

**DJ **

**Eva**

**Justin**

**Owen**

**Noah**

**Harold**

**Trent**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Heather **

**Cody**

**Izzy**

**Bridgette**

**Courtney**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**Ezekiel**

**Beth**

**Alejandro**

**Sierra**

**Blaineley**

**Cameron**

**Anne Maria**

**Mike**

**Zoey**

**Lightning**

**Dawn**

**B**

**Sam**

**Brick**

**Scott**

**Jo**

**Dakota**

**Staci**

**Remember to vote in my poll! Read and Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Total Drama Tournament**

**Chapter 2**

**I Will Not Miss Her**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! I've decided to wait 3 days after each chapter so you guys can vote. So today's the third day so…time for an update! Next update's on Tuesday!**

**Rules**

**I randomly pick 2 contestants and put them against each other where you, the audience will decide which one stays and which one doesn't. The voting will be in my poll on my profile page and if you are a guest please put it in a review! If there are an odd number of contestants left, for example: The contestants, Dawn, Noah, Izzy, Heather, and Duncan remain. One round will be between Dawn and Heather while the other round will be between Noah, Izzy, and Duncan. In the case of a tie, both contestants will move on.**

**Now onto the chapter!**

"Welcome back to another episode of Total Drama Tournament! It's been 3 days and the fans have voted. Jo and Cameron, one of you will leave Total Drama Tournament for good, and have to bear the shame of being the first contestant to be voted off." Chris announced, gesturing to Jo and Cameron.

"If you receive a Mclean Brand Chris Head Marshmallow, you're safe, but if you don't, you are **out** of here! Now, with a grand total of 7 votes to 2, the first contestant voted off Total Drama Tournament is…" Chris grinned,

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Cameron glances nervously at Jo who glares back)

"Cameron!"

"What!?" Cameron gasped, shocked.

"HA!" Jo cheered.

"Ahem! You didn't let me finish." Chris whined, "Cameron! You are safe with 2 votes. And Jo you are officially out of here with 7 votes!"

"WHAT!?" Jo snarled as Cameron sighed in relief.

Jo looked ready to erupt, but before she could, Chef grabbed her by the arms and dragged her across the red carpeted fake Dock of Shame and threw her into the limo. The limo zoomed out of a mock plane door and released Jo. She screamed as she landed on the Hurl of Shame, which Chris promptly launched sending her flying into the Flush of Shame.

"Any final words?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"You're a (censored) Chris!" Jo roared.

Chris frowned and flushed Jo, "Well, after that incident, Cameron, you are safe. You may return to the peanut gallery. But now, 2 more contestants will be on the chopping block and they are..."

(Chris spins the 2 Total Drama Randomizers)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Dakota and Mildred!"

"That's not my name!" Blaineley screamed, "It's Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran!

"2 words, don't care!" Chris replied, "Now hurry up and make your confessionals!"

**Confessional**

**Mildred: *looks annoyed* My name is Blaineley! Anyway, I don't need to tell you why you need to keep me. You already know. I'm famous! I was the host of Celebrity Manhunt and could've hosted Total Drama! *smugly smirks* What has Dakota done? She's turned into a giant mutant freak and before that was an arrogant screen hog that only lasted two episodes! Pathetic. *Blaineley ignores the fact that she only lasted 2 episodes as well and continues promoting herself until the camera runs out of battery***

**Dakota: *she is back to her pre-Dakotazoid state* Hey everyone! It's Dakota here, and I really hope that I stay. But I'm going against Mildred so I'm sure to win. Everyone hates her! So please get her off of this show, she is such an arrogant little (censored)! Excuse my French, I just really hate her. But truthfully, who doesn't?**

"So who will join Jo in the ultimate exile? Find out next time on Total Drama Tournament!" Chris smirked.

**A/N: So Jo leaves first! But who's next? We'll see. Anyway, here are the characters you can vote for! Remember to vote on my poll!**

**Blaineley**

**Dakota**

**These are the characters competing!**

**Duncan**

**Tyler**

**Lindsay**

**Leshawna **

**DJ **

**Eva**

**Justin**

**Owen**

**Noah**

**Harold**

**Trent**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Heather **

**Cody**

**Izzy**

**Bridgette**

**Courtney**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**Ezekiel**

**Beth**

**Alejandro**

**Sierra**

**Blaineley**

**Cameron**

**Anne Maria**

**Mike**

**Zoey**

**Lightning**

**Dawn**

**B**

**Sam**

**Brick**

**Scott**

**Dakota**

**Staci**

**Remember to vote on my poll! Read and Review! See you on Tuesday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Total Drama Tournament**

**Chapter 3**

**Turns Out She's Not So Famous!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

**A/N: Hey it's Tuesday! Anyway in the mood for Total Drama because I just watched Total Drama All-Stars! I don't want to spoil it for anyone so…onto the chapter! Oh yeah! Before I forget, no one voted in my poll this time****. So anyone with an account, the poll will be the only way I'll be able to get your votes. You can review your votes, just as long as you also vote in the poll. Guests can continue voting in the reviews. And finally, I've made a rule change. Previously I said that if there was a tie, both contestants will move on. But now I have decided that the 2 contestants with a tie will be put on the Total Drama Randomizer(Just this jar I have) and will be spun and whoever it lands on will be eliminated(I will pick randomly). Anyways, enjoy.**

**Rules**

**I randomly pick 2 contestants and put them against each other where you, the audience will decide which one stays and which one doesn't. The voting will be in my poll on my profile page and if you are a guest please put it in a review! If there are an odd number of contestants left, for example: The contestants, Dawn, Noah, Izzy, Heather, and Duncan remain. One round will be between Dawn and Heather while the other round will be between Noah, Izzy, and Duncan. In the case of a tie, both contestants will move on.**

**Now onto the chapter!**

"Last time on Total Drama Tournament, we had our first elimination, which was Jo. *a cutscene of Jo being dragged down the red carpet Dock of Shame, getting shoved into the limousine, landing in the Hurl of Shame, and finally, being flushed into the Flush of Shame* We also picked our next two victims…err…competitors to be up for a vote. Blaineley and Dakota were the lucky gals! So who will move on to join Cameron in Round 2? Find out this episode on Total Drama Tournament!" Chris announced smiling broadly.

* * *

*cue theme song*

* * *

"Now, Dakota and Mildred. One of you will join Jo in the ultimate exile. Who will it be?" Chris questioned as Blaineley complained in the background, "Will it be Dakota? The Fame Monger who lasted 2 episodes in Revenge of the Island and was completely focused on getting fame and fortune before eventually being transformed into a mutant Dakotazoid? Or will it be Mildred, the Total Drama Aftermath cohost and former host of Celebrity Manhunt who accidently won a spot in Total Drama World Tour and lasted two episodes? Let's see…the person joining Jo will be…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Dakota is nonchalantly texting while Sam looks on nervously and Blaineley is smirking smugly)

Mildred! With a vote of 4 to 2, you are officially the second person eliminated!

"WHAT!" Blaineley shrieked.

"Buh-Bye!" Dakota smugly scoffed as she waved mockingly, catching her Mclean Brand Chris Head Marshmallow in her palm.

Sam sighed in relief and Chris cackled as Chef didn't bother throwing Blaineley into the Lame-O-Sine, instead, simply throwing her a few feet down into the Hurl of Shame. Blaineley opened her mouth, ready to object, but Chris flung her into the Flush of Shame in record time.

"I'll let you know that I WILL BE BACK!" Blaineley roared as she was flushed.

"Now that's over, time to pick new contestants! Dakota, return to your seat." Chris said as he spun the Total Drama Randomizers. "The new duo is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Sam and Gwen!"

"What!" Dakota cried, "But I just was on the chopping block!"

"Too bad, it's random." Chris replied.

Sam sat down in the elimination chair glumly as Duncan parted ways with Gwen.

"Hey. Good luck. You'll need it." Duncan whispered to Gwen as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Thanks." Gwen responded.

Courtney smirked as Gwen sat down in the elimination chair.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: Okay, I know I'm not supposed to use this, but I need to confess, Boyfriend Stealer better leave and when Duncan is inevitably picked, he needs to leave to. So please vote Gwen off, courtesy of me. *Chef punches through the confessional and screams that Courtney shouldn't be here and drags her by her hair out of the confessional.**

**Gwen: *sighs* It's over. I am so eliminated. People hate me for the love triangle thing! On the other hand, Sam is the nice guy! He's never done anything bad! Guess I better spend some more time with Duncan. It'll be our last before I'm gone. And hey, what's with this wall? *gestures to the hole in the wall created by Chef***

**Sam: Man! I had to worry for three days over Dakota, thinking she was going to be eliminated but know I have to worry for myself to. *groans* But I am against Gwen, and most people hate her, so I might have a better chance of staying with Dakota!**

"Who will join the new annoying eliminated contestants next time? Gwen or Sam? You decide. See you next time on Total Drama Tournament!" Chris announced.

**A/N: So Mildred leaves! I personally wasn't surprised and wanted her to leave. Anyway remember vote on the poll if you have an account. See you on Friday!**

**People you can vote for**

**Gwen**

**Sam**

**People Competing**

**These are the characters competing!**

**Duncan**

**Tyler**

**Lindsay**

**Leshawna **

**DJ **

**Eva**

**Justin**

**Owen**

**Noah**

**Harold**

**Trent**

**Geoff**

**Gwen**

**Heather **

**Cody**

**Izzy**

**Bridgette**

**Courtney**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**Ezekiel**

**Beth**

**Alejandro**

**Sierra**

**Cameron**

**Anne Maria**

**Mike**

**Zoey**

**Lightning**

**Dawn**

**B**

**Sam**

**Brick**

**Scott**

**Dakota**

**Staci**

**Remember to vote on my poll! Read and Review! See you on Friday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Total Drama Tournament**

**Chapter 4**

**Game Over **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

**A/N: Hey guys! On my last chapter, I made a mistake. I said the next update was on Friday, but it was actually on Thursday! So here's the update! Anyway, I was surprised at who was eliminated this time. And finally VOTE ON MY POLL! It is very important people with accounts do so; otherwise I won't be able to count your votes. And if you read this author's note, type in "green jelly" in a review.**

**Rules**

**I randomly pick 2 contestants and put them against each other where you, the audience will decide which one stays and which one doesn't. The voting will be in my poll on my profile page and if you are a guest please put it in a review! If there are an odd number of contestants left, for example: The contestants, Dawn, Noah, Izzy, Heather, and Duncan remain. One round will be between Dawn and Heather while the other round will be between Noah, Izzy, and Duncan. In the case of a tie, a randomizer will be spun, sending one of the contestants home randomly.**

**Now onto the chapter!**

"Last time on Total Drama Tournament, Mildred, our oldest contestant, joined Jo in elimination. *shows montage of Blaineley getting thrown into the Hurl of Shame and being launched off of it and flushed by Chris* Also we picked our two new chopping blockers, Gwen and Sam! So who will join the two eliminated today? Gwen? The Loner who got to the final 2 on Total Drama Island and found love in Trent, broke up with him in Total Drama Action and was voted off quite early, stole Courtney's boyfriend Duncan in Total Drama World Tour, and competed in Total Drama All Stars? Or Sam? The Good Guy Gamer who was eliminated early in Total Drama Revenge of the Island and even earlier in Total Drama All Stars? Find out right here, right now! On Total Drama Tournament!" Chris announced gleefully.

* * *

*cue theme song*

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Tournament. Now I'll just cut to the chase. Gwen! Sam! One of you are going home and never coming back! Plus you'll have to deal with an angry Jo and an annoying Mildred! So who's it gonna be? Well, I'll tell you! The person who will officially be the third eliminated is…" Chris cackled maniacally.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Gwen looks depressed and Sam glances nervously around)

"Sam! With a vote of 5 to 1, you're done! Like dinner!" Chris smirked as Gwen gasped in shock and Sam sighed sadly.

"WHAT!" Courtney roared furiously.

"NOOO!" Dakota cried.

"YES!" Duncan cheered.

Dakota growled and punched Duncan in the face.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: *she looks outraged* Sam is leaving and Boyfriend Stealer stays?! This is unacceptable! Didn't you hear my confessional last episode? VOTE OFF GWEN! She should have left!**

**Dakota: *she is crying* NOOO! Sam! GRRRR. This is all Gwen's fault! *Dakota's hair turns laser green and her skin turns orange and spikes grow out of her skin as a tail protrudes from her posterior. She has become Dakotazoid* GWEN! *as she grows to full size, the confessional breaks and in the background you can see the other contestants screaming***

Before Dakota's confessional

"Well see you guys." Sam glumly said as he walked slowly down the red carpet Dock of Shame and into the Lame-O-Sine which quickly drove off a fake Total Drama Jumbo Jet door and released Sam. He screamed as he landed into the Hurl of Shame with a painful sound. He was hurled into the Flush of Shame quickly and landed with a splash.

"Any last words?" Chris asked.

"Bye Dakot-AHHH!" Sam attempted to say before he was flushed.

"Wait, where is Dakota?" Gwen asked as she looked around for the Fame Monger.

The confessional shook and a clawed hand burst out of the top. The rest of the confessional crumbled as a ginormous figure rose from the destruction. Dakotazoid. The rest of the peanut gallery screamed in horror and ran for their lives.

"GWEN! I KILL YOU! YOU GET RID OF SAM!" Dakotazoid roared.

Gwen screamed and ran for it but was too late as Dakotazoid picked her up and flung her into a wall.

"Um! We're having technical difficulties!" Chris shrieked as Dakotazoid pursued him.

*The screen fades into static*

When the screen becomes clear once again, the peanut gallery is on the top of the cliff on Wawanakwa Island. The dock is connected to the edge of the cliff and is red carpeted and leads to the Jumbo Jet door. Below the door is the 1,000 foot drop down into the Hurl of Shame which is close to the Flush of Shame. An intern is nailing in the last nail to keep the Jumbo Jet door connected to the dock. He tries to get back up to the dock but Chef accidently steps on his hand. He screams as he falls down into the Hurl of Shame and is automatically flung into the Flush of Shame and is flushed.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Tournament. After Dakotazoid's tantrum, she is now being locked in this cage until she is eliminated!" Chris announced as he gestured to a ginormous cage holding a tranquilized Dakota, "We've moved to a new location and unfortunately, the Lame-O-Sine was destroyed by Dakota. So now, the eliminated must jump out of the plane door! Anyway, the new contestants picked are…"

*Chris spins the 2 Total Drama Randomizers*

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Beth and Ezekiel!"

Beth and Ezekiel shuffled into the two plastic chairs and glanced at each other as Gwen returned to the peanut gallery. Duncan kissed Gwen as she returned and Courtney glared at her.

**Confessional**

**Beth: Hey guys! Please vote for me to stay! I really want to move on past the first round! But I'm up against Ezekiel and he's been voted out first every time. So…I hope I have a better chance!**

**Ezekiel: * he has returned to his regular form* What's up, eh? My first confessional! Anyway, I wasn't voted off first, eh! Now the Zeke is unstoppable! Beth won't stand a chance! The 38 million will be mine!**

"So Sam, our resident gamer, is eliminated. Who will join him? Beth or Ezekiel? My bet's on "the Zeke". Find out next time on Total Drama Tournament!" Chris announced.

**A/N: So Sam was eliminated. I personally was surprised because I thought most people didn't like Gwen. And was it coincidence that Sam was eliminated around the same week as when he was *SPOILER ALERT* eliminated in Total Drama All Stars? Hmmm. I wonder.**

**People you can vote for**

**Beth**

**Ezekiel**

**Characters in Round 1**

**Duncan**

**Tyler**

**Lindsay**

**Leshawna **

**DJ **

**Eva**

**Justin**

**Owen**

**Noah**

**Harold**

**Trent**

**Geoff**

**Heather **

**Cody**

**Izzy**

**Bridgette**

**Courtney**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**Ezekiel**

**Beth**

**Alejandro**

**Sierra**

**Anne Maria**

**Mike**

**Zoey**

**Lightning**

**Dawn**

**B**

**Brick**

**Scott**

**Staci**

**Characters in Round 2**

**1. Cameron**

**2. Dakota**

**3. Gwen**

**Remember to vote on my poll! Read and Review! See you on Saturday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Total Drama Tournament**

**Chapter 5**

**The Zeke is Unstoppable Eh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama**

**A/N: Hey guys! It's time for another chapter of Total Drama Tournament! The competitor who leaves today, leaves with a single vote. I thought it would be a tiebreaker! Thanks so much for the reviews and for the voters on my poll. And if you have an account, PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLL. I can't stress that enough. Onto the Chapter!**

**Rules**

**I randomly pick 2 contestants and put them against each other where you, the audience will decide which one stays and which one doesn't. The voting will be in my poll on my profile page and if you are a guest please put it in a review! If there are an odd number of contestants left, for example: The contestants, Dawn, Noah, Izzy, Heather, and Duncan remain. One round will be between Dawn and Heather while the other round will be between Noah, Izzy, and Duncan. In the case of a tie, a randomizer will be spun, sending one of the contestants home randomly.**

"Last time on Total Drama Tournament, in a shocking elimination, it was Sam, our resident gamer, who left, leaving Gwen in shock, Courtney in rage, and Dakota in grief. *a montage showing Sam walking down the fake dock and getting into the Lame-O-Sine and getting flung into the Flush of Shame and getting flushed* After Sam's elimination though, Dakotazoid returned in a horrifying force. After destroying the set, we moved locations. Now we're back to Camp Wawanakwa! Anyway, Beth and Ezekiel were our two new nominees for elimination and boy, was it close! Now who will leave tonight, Beth, the Wannabe, or Ezekiel, The Homeschooled Sexist? Find out this episode, on Total Drama Tournament!" Chris announced.

* * *

*cue theme song*

* * *

"Now, Beth and Ezekiel, one of you are going home. Will it be Beth? The girl who was lured into an alliance by Heather and cursed her team in TDI and made it to the final two in TDA only to lose it out to Duncan? Or will it be Ezekiel? The Sexist Homeschooled Boy who was eliminated first in TDI and TDWT before becoming a Gollum like creature and melting the million in Hawaii? Well, I'll tell you. With a grand total of 4 votes to 3, the contestant going home is…" Chris grinned psychotically.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Ezekiel is smugly smirking at Beth, who crosses her fingers nervously)

"Beth! You're out!" Chris finished as Beth looked aghast.

"NO! Not my bestie!" Lindsay cried from the peanut gallery.

"Yeah! The Zeke is Unstoppable eh!" Ezekiel shouted with glee.

Beth sighed and shamefully walked down the red carpeted dock and paused at the plane door.

"Any last words?" Chris interviewed.

"Bye Lindsay!" Beth waved before looking hesitantly at the 1,000 foot drop down from the plane door.

"Come on! Jump already! I want to celebrate my victory!" Ezekiel whined before running up and shoving Beth out of the plane door.

Beth shrieked in surprise as she fell and many contestants were appalled at Ezekiel's actions.

"How could you do that?!" Bridgette protested from the stands.

"Your arrogance will be your downfall." Dawn scolded.

"Too bad! You're just girls!" Ezekiel shouted on instinct, before gasping and covering his mouth nervously, "Oops! I didn't mean it, eh!"

"Yeah right!" Eva roared from the stands, "YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!"

Beth landed in the Hurl of Shame with a painful sound and was automatically hurled into the Flush of Shame where she was promptly flushed.

**Confessional**

**Lindsay: How could you do this to my bestie! She totally didn't deserve to go!**

**Eva: EZEKIEL WILL DIE! I swear on my life! That sexist (censored) will feel my wrath!**

**Ezekiel: Okay, maybe I got a little carried away about my victory. Now the girls will murder me! Especially Eva, eh! *shivers* But she can't find me here! *Eva rips the entire confessional down and begins slamming Ezekiel into the toilet behind him repeatedly***

"Anyway, time to pick some new contestants!" Chris announced as he spun the Total Drama Randomizers and Eva strangled Ezekiel in the background, "The two new competitors are…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"GET ON WITH IT!" Eva snarled as Ezekiel took note of her distraction and wiggled out of her grasp and fled to the stands.

"Fine, fine, fine." Chris said, "The contestants are Dawn and Staci!"

Dawn and Staci walked up to the nomination chairs and sat down; meanwhile Dakotazoid finally awoke from her tranquilization.

"GWEN! WHERE ARE YOU! I KILL YOU!" she roared as she bashed at her cage's bars.

Gwen screamed and dove behind the peanut gallery as Dakota continued shouting.

**Confessional**

**Gwen: It wasn't my fault that the fans decided to vote for Sam! But now Dakota's out to get me! And what the (censored) happened here? *she gestures to the confessional covered completely in duct tape***

**Chef: It wasn't my fault that the Rage Queen Eva decided to tear the place down! I had to use my resources!**

**Dawn: *looks questionably at the duct taped confessional* I sense a blood red aura remnant in here. Eva. Moving on, I am not bothered by losing or winning this game. I was only forced back here by my contract. I wish not to win or lose this perverse game! Though I wouldn't be bothered by either.**

**Staci: Yah! I know I'm staying because everyone will want to hear my stories! Oh! Did you know that my great great great grandmother Miranda invented confessionals? Before her, people just had to keep their secrets inside of them. Yah! So sad. *Staci continues babbling until a loose piece of duct tape falls off and tapes her mouth shut. She protests and the entire confessional caves in on her***

**Chef: *grumbles in aggravation as he fixes the confessional again***

"So who will leave next? Dawn, the Aura Whisperer or Staci, the Girl Who Won't Shut Up? And will Ezekiel survive Eva? Find out next time on Total Drama Tournament!" Chris announced.

**A/N: Wow. Beth left. I thought for sure that Ezekiel would leave. But anyway who will you vote to leave Dawn or Staci!**

**Characters Up For Elimination**

**Dawn**

**Staci**

**Characters in Round 1**

**Duncan**

**Tyler**

**Lindsay**

**Leshawna**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Justin**

**Owen**

**Noah**

**Harold**

**Trent**

**Geoff**

**Heather**

**Cody**

**Izzy**

**Bridgette**

**Courtney**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**Alejandro**

**Sierra**

**Anne Maria**

**Mike**

**Zoey**

**Lightning**

**Dawn**

**B**

**Brick**

**Scott**

**Staci**

**Characters in Round 2**

**1. Cameron**

**2. Dakota**

**3. Gwen**

**4. Ezekiel**

**Characters Eliminated**

**1. Jo**

**2. Blaineley**

**3. Sam**

**4. Beth**

**Remember to vote on my poll! Read and Review! See you on Monday!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Total Drama Tournament**

**Chapter 6**

**The Return of the (censored)**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama isn't mine, if it was, Dawn would have won Revenge of the Island.**

**A/N: Hey guys! It's time for an update! Thanks so much to the viewers who voted in my poll! Anyways, a new episode of All-Stars is coming out tomorrow! Has anyone seen the exclusive sneak peek for it? Anyway if you've read this A/N then type in your review, "Moon Madness". And also, there might be a surprise guest this episode, you'll love her mugheessaeed2002!**

**Rules **

**I randomly pick 2 contestants and put them against each other where you, the audience will decide which one stays and which one doesn't. The voting will be in my poll on my profile page and if you are a guest please put it in a review! If there are an odd number of contestants left, for example: The contestants, Dawn, Noah, Izzy, Heather, and Duncan remain. One round will be between Dawn and Heather while the other round will be between Noah, Izzy, and Duncan. In the case of a tie, a randomizer will be spun, sending one of the contestants home randomly.**

**Onto the chapter!**

"Last time on Total Drama Tournament, in a close vote, Zeke the Freak, squeezed past Beth and showcased that he's still a sexist. *montage of Beth being eliminated and waving goodbye to Lindsay, getting pushed out of the Jumbo Jet door by Ezekiel, getting flung by the Hurl of Shame, and finally being flushed* Oh yeah! And Ezekiel also pushed Beth out of a plane door, harsh man, harsh! Also two new contestants were picked, Staci and Dawn! Who will join the 4 eliminated contestants, Jo, the Man-lady, Mildred, the Annoying (censored), Sam, the Good Guy Gamer, and Beth, the Wannabe? Find out today on Total Drama Tournament!" Chris announced.

* * *

*cue theme song*

* * *

"Welcome back to Total Drama Tournament! Now, Staci and Dawn, one of you will bear the shame of being the fifth out and have to join all the loser contestants. Now, who will it be? Will it be Dawn, the weirdo aura whisperer who was introduced in Revenge of the Island and was framed for being a thief by Scott and subsequently voted out in "Backstabbers Ahoy!"? Or will it be Staci, the Compulsive Liar who constantly lied about her ancestors and annoyed about everyone she talked to and was voted out first? Well, the girl leaving us tonight, is…" Chris smirked as Staci blabbed to Dawn, who was meditating.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Yah! My great great great great great uncle Peter, invented dramatic pauses, before him, there was no suspense in the world. Yah, so sad. Oh! And my great great great great great aunt Petunia invented Total Drama, before her, it was called Camp TV." Staci interrupted noisily.

"STACI! SHUT THE (censored) UP!" Chris snarled as he chucked the Mclean Brand Chris Head Marshmallow into her mouth.

"Does this mean I'm safe? Yah! I'm safe!" Staci cheered as she began dancing worse than Leshawna.

"Oh my goodness, MY EYES!" Leshawna screamed as she watched the horrifying dance.

"NO! THE MARSHMALLOW WAS FOR DAWN! SHE'S SAFE WITH 1 VOTE! YOU'RE NOT! YOU GOT 7 VOTES! IT WAS SO MY EARS COULD STOP BLEEDING!" Chris roared in frustration as he chucked another marshmallow at Dawn, "Now…GET OFF MY SHOW!

Staci gasped and opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Chef snatched her and dragged her down the Dock of Shame.

"Any last words." Chris absentmindedly asked.

"Yah. I curse you Mclean! By the powers of the Staci Family! All my ancestors will come find you!" Staci threatened.

"I'm so scared." Chris deadpanned before shoving her out the plane door.

Staci shrieked as she hit the Hurl of Shame with a thud. As it launched her, she thought she saw a glimpse of blonde hair through the water. She landed in the Flush of Shame and was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Now, time to pick some new contestants!" Chris grinned as he spun the Total Drama Randomizers. "They are…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Noah and Tyler!" Chris finished.

Dawn returned to the gallery as Noah and Tyler sat down in the nomination chairs.

"I'm just gonna cut to the chase. Make your confessionals!" Chris commanded.

**Confessional**

**Noah: *sarcastic*Oh, I'm up for elimination! *rolls his eyes* Like I'm going to lose to Tyler. He sucks at everything while fans, for some reason, love me. So, vote for me. *glances at the camera* Are we done here?**

**Tyler: YES! I'm up against Noah! Everyone knows he's useless! I'm golden! Round 2 here I come! *he leaps up heroically, but trips and falls into the toilet* I'm okay!**

"So who will leave, Tyler or Noah? Find out next time on Total Drama Tournament!" Chris smiled.

"WAIT!" a voice cackled, "The show's not over yet!"

The contestants gasped as a hand latched onto the top of the cliff and the figure leapt onto the set. She laughed and flipped her blonde hair nonchalantly.

"Told ya I'd be back." Blaineley smirked.

"Mildred! You were eliminated! Get over it! Now…GET OFF MY SHOW!" Chris whined.

"NEVER!" Blaineley responded as she tackled Chris.

Blaineley smirked as she carried the struggling host towards the Jumbo Jet door. He quickly concluded what she was doing and began attempting to wriggle out of her grasp, but it was to no avail.

"Get off your show? No, this is my show now! So why don't you…GET OFF MY SHOW!" Blaineley psychotically laughed as she threw Chris off the cliff.

Chris flailed in the air before landing with a sickening crunch in the Hurl of Shame. He tried to crawl out of it, but it flung him into the Flush of Shame, where he barely had time to protest before disappearing into the porcelain bowl. Chef growled as he, and a group of interns approached Blaineley. She zoomed over to Chris' podium where he hurled Marshmallows and grabbed a silver key. Chef's eyes widened in fear as she inserted the key into the lock…of Dakotazoid's cage! Dakotazoid roared on fury and smashed her cage into pieces. The interns fled the scene as Dakotazoid flung Chef into the Flush of Shame, where he quickly joined Chris in exile. Gwen screamed, terrified and hid behind the gallery. Courtney, however, noticed this and grinned evilly.

"Dakota! She's over here! You know? The one who got rid of Sam? Behind the stands!" Courtney shouted as she gestured to a hiding Gwen. Duncan jaw dropped and Gwen curled up into a ball.

Dakotazoid lifted the entire peanut gallery and flung it over the cliff with all the contestants still inside.

"GWEN!" Duncan shouted as he fell over the edge.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HURT GWEN! NOT ME!" Courtney screamed as she followed Duncan's fate.

Dakotazoid snatched Gwen and raised her to face level. Gwen gulped nervously as Dakotazoid smiled, her sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight. Below the cliff the remaining contestants, excluding Courtney, shivered as Gwen's screams pierced the night. Another shriek was heard as a orange clawed hand appeared from the top of the cliff, holding Blaineley, and dropped her down towards the other contestants. The confessional followed, with Tyler still inside, stuck in the toilet.

Duncan glared at Courtney, who huffed and looked away.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: *frowns* Okay fine, I concede. I only wanted Boyfriend Stealer to feel some of the pain I felt when she kissed Duncan, but now she might be totally dead! *looks nervous* I wonder what happened to her.**

**Duncan: *growls* Who knew Courtney could be so vicious? Well…I did but that's beside the point.**

**Eva: *scoffs* And people say I have anger issues.**

**Blaineley: Dakotazoid! How dare you attack me! I freed you! You should've bowed down to me! *Tyler pops out of the toilet* AHHH! *Blaineley stomps on him until he is shoved back in.**

Chef slid down a pipe and landed in a disgusting sewer where the eliminated contestants, excluding Blaineley, and Chris are staring at him.

"Blaineley got you too? Join the club." Chris sighed.

"How did she even escape?" Chef questioned.

"How should we know, one day we're all sleeping in this putrid place and then the next she's gone!" Jo complained.

"Yah! My great great great…" Staci began.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone else shouted at her.  
Back at Wawanakwa

The contestants and Blaineley had managed to return to the cliff and many contestants were looking for Gwen, who had disappeared, along with Dakotazoid.

"Anyway, who will join the eliminated, Chris, and Chef in exile, Noah or Tyler? You decide! Make sure to vote! And make sure to tune in next time for Total Blaineley Tournament!" Blaineley announced.

"But, it's called Total Drama Tournament!" Sierra protested.

"Not anymore!" Blaineley cackled.

**A/N: So Blaineley keeps her word and returns, usurping Chris as host, and defeating Chef using Dakotazoid. Now Gwen and Dakota are gone! Can anyone guess where? Hint: A contestant has previously been held hostage there. Anyway tune in next time for more Total "Blaineley" Tournament! Make sure to vote in the poll!**

**Characters Up For Elimination**

**Noah**

**Tyler**

**Characters in Round 1**

**Duncan**

**Tyler**

**Lindsay**

**Leshawna**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Justin**

**Owen**

**Noah**

**Harold**

**Trent**

**Geoff**

**Heather**

**Cody**

**Izzy**

**Bridgette**

**Courtney**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**Alejandro**

**Sierra**

**Anne Maria**

**Mike**

**Zoey**

**Lightning**

**B**

**Brick**

**Scott**

**Characters in Round 2**

**1. Cameron**

**2. Dakota**

**3. Gwen**

**4. Ezekiel**

**5. Dawn**

**Characters Eliminated**

**1. Jo**

**2. Blaineley**

**3. Sam**

**4. Beth**

**5. Staci**

**Remember to vote on my poll! Read and Review! See you on Wednesday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Total Drama Tournament**

**Chapter 7**

**Total Blaineley Tournament: Guess He Doesn't Noah-It-All**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama isn't mine.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry… I was extremely busy this week and was unable to write the chapter. So the next chapter will be on Sunday. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! Remember to vote on the poll! **

**Rules **

**I randomly pick 2 contestants and put them against each other where you, the audience will decide which one stays and which one doesn't. The voting will be in my poll on my profile page and if you are a guest please put it in a review! If there are an odd number of contestants left, for example: The contestants, Dawn, Noah, Izzy, Heather, and Duncan remain. One round will be between Dawn and Heather while the other round will be between Noah, Izzy, and Duncan. In the case of a tie, a randomizer will be spun, sending one of the contestants home randomly.**

"Last time on Total Blaineley Tournament, I returned in a fabulous fashion and overthrew Chris as host and sent him down the Flush of Shame, along with Chef. Also, apparently before my return, in a match between Staci and Dawn, it was obviously Dawn who won and Staci who also took the Flush of Shame. Now today, new contestants will be picked and either Tyler or Noah will join the eliminated. Also where are Gwen and Dakota? Find out right now on Total Blaineley Tournament!" Blaineley grinned.

"But it's Total Drama Tournament!" Sierra protested once again.

"SHUT UP!" Blaineley snarled.

* * *

*cue theme song*

* * *

"Now before I got interrupted by a certain purple-haired stalker, I was going to announce who lost. So who will it be? Will it be Noah, the Know-It-All Bookworm who was extremely lazy in TDI and was voted off for not participating in the challenge and was eliminated by Alejandro in TDWT after denunciating him? Or will it be Tyler, the Sports Failure who was eliminated in TDI by the Phobia Factor challenge for having a fear of chickens and also eliminated in TDWT after failing in the Ex-Files challenge and getting shoved out of the plane by Courtney? Now if you receive the new safety treat, the O'Halloran Brand Blaineley Head Marshmallow, you're safe. If you don't **you're** done. Now, with a vote of 5 to 3, the male contestant getting off my show is…" Blaineley announced, suspenseful.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Noah looks bored and Tyler looks victorious)

"Noah! Your time is up! Now get the (censored) off my show!" Blaineley finished.

"YES! Round 2, come to daddy!" Tyler cheered as he leapt onto Lindsay and they began making out.

"Whatever. I'm happy I'm off this death trap of a show." Noah deadpanned.

"Goodbye Little Buddy!" Owen waved.

Noah strolled down the Dock of Shame and paused expectantly at the Jumbo Jet door.

"See you Ow-EEEEEENNNNNNNN!" Noah shouted in terror as Blaineley shoved him out the plane door.

"What, you think I am going to let you guys talk and steal **my** screen time? Please, as if." Blaineley nonchalantly asked as she filed her nails.

Noah plummeted into the Hurl of Shame and groaned as the pain hit him. He glared up the cliff in Blaineley's general direction and frowned. The Hurl flung him quickly into the Flush and before he knew it, he was zooming down the toilet's pipes. He soared out of the end and face planted into the mucky sewer floor. The eliminated contestants, Chris, and Chef stared at him.

"This is where we end up? What happened to the Playa?" Noah inquired.

"Budget cuts. I need my money for my pure gold hot tub, designer clothes, and most importantly hair gel!" Chris explained as if it were obvious.

Jo growled and kicked him in the groin. Noah sighed and plopped himself down into the sewer.

Up on the cliff a couple of interns were dragging out a clothed object. Blaineley snickered evilly as the interns dropped like flies in exhaustion.

"Um. What exactly is that? I don't like the look on your face." Cameron queried nervously.

Blaineley smiled and grabbed the cloth covering the object and whipped it off. The object was round and had long golden pillars arcing down. 2 semicircles stuck out of the sides with long red hoop like rings attached to them. It also had a triangular white opening with a single line dividing the triangle into an upper and lower area. Another triangle stuck out of the object and was located in the middle region of it. Finally, 2 white ovalish objects were spread evenly across the top of the object. Within these ovals were blueish circles, glowing with energy.

"Say hello to the Total Blaineley Randomizer!" Blaineley announced proudly.

"I'm so confused, what is it?" Lindsay asked in confusion.

"UGH! It's my face, Lindsidiot!" Blaineley roared.

Many contestants finally made the connection and a collective "Oh." was heard.

"But how does it randomize us?" Zoey asked curiously.

"Thanks for asking!" Blaineley responded in glee.

With that Blaineley's head replica's mouth opened and a tongue extended out. Small hooks slithered out of it and they each fished a competitor still in Round 1 towards the head, where they were promptly swallowed.

"What the?!" Ezekiel gasped.

The machine seemed to vibrate and it began spinning around wildly. You could hear the contestant's screams as it shook. Finally the face opened its mouth once again and 2 competitors were flung out. They were…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Katie and Mike!

"Ow, my head." Katie moaned in pain.

"I see stars." Mike commented woozily.

"Katie and Mike! You are now the two new nominees for elimination! Now make your confessionals and stop stealing my screen time!" Blaineley ordered.

Confessional

Katie: *looks sad* This is like totally unfair! They wouldn't let Sadie in here! But anyway, I need to stay on this show, I've only ever competed once! You can't separate Sadie and I! *tears up* We're BFFFFLs!

Mike: Well the new randomizer is really painful. Hopefully I can stay on over Katie and stay with Zoey! Please keep me!

Sadie: This is like so unfair! They didn't let me into Katie's confessional! We're BFFFFLs!

Zoey: Well I knew it was only a matter of time before Mike was picked, hopefully he'll stay! Sorry Katie, I'll miss you!

"Well who will leave next time? Katie, the Skinnier Wonder Twin? Or Mike, the Multiple Personality? You decide!" Blaineley promoted, "See you next time on Total Blaineley Tourname-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A scream pierced through the air and Blaineley fell silent.

Gwen soared through the air smacked right into the peanut gallery and landed on Courtney. She did not look pleasant. Her hair was tangled, with branches and leaves weaved into it and her clothes were ripped and soaked with mud.

"Get off me!" Courtney screamed, muffled.

Gwen groaned and crawled off of Courtney before collapsing again, this time onto Duncan.

"What happened to you?" Duncan asked in concern.

"Dakotazoid was **not** happy." Gwen coughed out.

As the interns tended to Gwen, Blaineley scoffed and turned towards the camera.

"Well, after that interruption, make sure to vote for who goes home, Mike or Katie. See you next time on Total Blaineley Tourname-"

A roar interrupted Blaineley once more and she looked enraged. Loud booms echoed throughout the night and a clawed hand clasped onto the top of the cliff. Dakotazoid climbed up slowly and growled as she stared at Gwen. Dakotazoid opened her mouth but Blaineley cut her off.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS MY SHOW! STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" She snarled as she angrily pelted Dakotazoid with rocks.

Dakotazoid's eyes twitched and with one fluid motion, smacked Blaineley off the cliff and into the Flush of Shame.

"(censored) YOU DAKOT-AHHHHHHHH!" Blaineley screeched as she was flushed once more.

Dakotazoid roared and bared her claws at the contestants, who all screamed and ran for their lives. She notices the camera and swipes it up before crushing it.

Blaineley face planted into the mucky sewer floor and moaned in pain. Chris, Chef, and the eliminated contestants stared at her.

"So, karma came and bit you in the butt, huh?" Chris smirked cruelly.

"Look whose back. Oh, it's Mildred!" Jo jeered.

"You know this just means we have to deal with her." Noah explained, bored.

"But isn't being eliminated shameful enough? Now we have to deal with her too!" Sam complained.

"Yah, my great great great great great great-"Staci began.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone else roared.

"Wait, Blaineley, if you're down here, who's going to host the show?" Beth questioned.

"How should I know, you little (censored)" Blaineley snarled.

"If there's no host, the show will be canceled." Chef grunted.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris shouted.

The screen fades to black.

**A/N: Hey! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and as an apology for being late, I'm starting to write side chapters where no one is eliminated but you will see what's happening between actual episodes. The first will be tomorrow so make sure to read it. Also vote for who's leaving on Sunday, Mike or Katie?**

**Characters Up For Elimination**

**Katie**

**Mike**

**Characters in Round 1**

**Duncan**

**Lindsay**

**Leshawna**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Justin**

**Owen**

**Harold**

**Trent**

**Geoff**

**Heather**

**Cody**

**Izzy**

**Bridgette**

**Courtney**

**Katie**

**Sadie**

**Alejandro**

**Sierra**

**Anne Maria**

**Mike**

**Zoey**

**Lightning**

**B**

**Brick**

**Scott**

**Characters in Round 2**

**1. Cameron**

**2. Dakota**

**3. Gwen**

**4. Ezekiel**

**5. Dawn**

**6. Tyler**

**Characters Eliminated**

**1. Jo**

**2. Blaineley**

**3. Sam**

**4. Beth**

**5. Staci**

**6. Noah**

**Remember to vote on my poll! Read and Review! See you tomorrow and on Sunday!**


	8. Side Chapter 1

**Total Drama Tournament**

**Side Chapter 1**

**Return to Normalcy…Sorta.**

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the first side chapter and will be show what happens in between episodes. So hope you enjoy even though no one is being eliminated!**

**The Sewer of Shame**

"This sucks." Chris sighed.

"No, it feels great being stuck down here." Noah deadpanned.

"Shut up, Bookworm." Chef snarled, "We don't need your commentary."

"Yah, my great great great great-"Staci blabbed.

"SHUT THE (censored) UP!" Blaineley roared and stuffed sewer muck into Staci's mouth.

"We need to find a way out of here!" Beth protested.

"We?" Chris queried in confusion, "You guys can't leave!"

"WHAT!?" Jo screeched.

"This is where the eliminated stay!" Chris answered.

"I wonder how Dakota's doing." Sam pondered.

* * *

*cue theme song*

* * *

**Wawanakwa Island**

**The Forest**

Gwen crept nervously in the woods, she had lost contact with Duncan a few minutes ago and she knew it was hunting her. She heard a rustle and she, in panic, ran for her life, but her hunter was much quicker. The orangeish claws snatched her up and Gwen screamed in terror as she faced the creature's deadly eyes. Gwen swore she saw the creature smirk before everything went black.

Duncan searched noisily for Gwen and pawed through a couple of bushes. He heard a rustle and smiled.

"Thought I lost you, babe." Duncan smirked as he turned around

He barely had time to scream before everything went dark

_Missing: Gwen, Duncan_

**The Campgrounds**

Heather, Dawn, Alejandro and Leshawna were cowering in terror in the luxury cabin from the all-stars season. Heather needed to use the restroom and Dawn had accompanied her.

"Why are you following me, weirdo!" Heather snarled.

"Well if you want to be alone." Dawn replied as she walked away.

"Finally, I get rid of her." Heather scoffed.

As Heather turned away she heard a shriek pierce the air. She shuddered as she recognized the light voice it belonged to. Dawn. A shadow towered over her and Heather shivered and froze in fear.

Alejandro and Leshawna jumped in alarm as they heard Dawn and eventually Heather's scream. Leshawna crawled slowly towards the window and looked through. Suddenly, a clawed hand covered the window's view. The hand punched through the glass and snatched Leshawna. Alejandro gasped and fled as the hand began clawing blindly at the floor. Alejandro dived under the long dining table and curled up into a ball. He heard a crack and peered out from under the table and immediately regretted it. The creature's glowing eyes seemed malicious as they glared back at the Spaniard as the creature's claws ripped the ceiling to shreds. The hand reached down and flung the dining table away and picked Alejandro up quickly as he shouted in Spanish.

_Missing: Gwen, Duncan, Dawn, Heather, Leshawna, Alejandro_

**The Forest**

Sierra had Cody and Cameron tied to her back with long grass backpacks and the trio watched in horror as the Mclean Spa Hotel crumbled. The creature sniffed the air and its eyes narrowed. It ran into the forest at quick speeds.

"Whew. At least my Cody-Bear and Cammie-Bear are safe!" Sierra cooed as she glanced at the two males tied to her back.

A growl sounded behind them and the trio gulped as they turned in terror.

Farther away, Lindsay, Tyler, Zoey, Mike, and Bridgette worriedly stared at each other as they heard the trio's screams from far away.

_Missing: Gwen, Duncan, Dawn, Heather, Leshawna, Alejandro, Sierra, Cody, Cameron_

**The Dining Hall**

Lindsay, Tyler, Mike, Zoey, and Bridgette hid in Chef's disgusting kitchen and waited in horror.

"I wonder where Geoff went." Bridgette anxiously worried.

"I'm sure he's fine." Zoey reassured her.

_Missing: Gwen, Duncan, Dawn, Heather, Leshawna, Alejandro, Sierra, Cody, Cameron_

**The Beach**

In fact Geoff was not fine as he, along with Owen, B, Katie, Sadie, and Brick raced along the beach, fleeing from the creature. However, Owen and B, never being the lightest contestants were scooped up by the creature's claws easily and Sadie quickly followed. Katie began sobbing and blindly tripped over a small crab and was caught as well. Geoff trailed Brick as the beast gave chase. As Geoff finally paused for a breath the clawed hand swooped in. Geoff felt a sudden shove and gasped as he saw his savior. Brick. Brick had pushed Geoff out of the way and had been caught instead. Geoff gave a final salute to the fallen soldier and ran for his life.

_Missing: Gwen, Duncan, Dawn, Heather, Leshawna, Alejandro, Sierra, Cody, Cameron, Owen, B, Sadie, Katie, Brick,_

**The Cliff**

Justin, Trent, DJ, and Lightning huddled around a small campfire and shivered as a chilly wind blew by. They had heard multiple screams from around the island and truly hoped that the beast was afraid of fire. Sadly it luck was not in their favor as the beast burst out of the woods and pounced upon them. Lightning screamed and leapt off the cliff and Trent, Justin, and DJ followed. DJ, however, paused at the plane door, hesitant.

"C'mon dude! Jump!" Trent shouted from below the cliff.

"I don't know if I can!" DJ squeaked in terror.

DJ made his decision and gathered his wits and leapt from the plane door. As he fell, a long claw pinched his leg and dragged him back up. Justin, Trent, and Lightning shuddered as they heard DJ's terrified shrieks from above. The danger wasn't over yet though. The beast also dived towards the remaining trio and they swam as fast as possible but the monster was much quicker. It simultaneously grabbed Justin and Trent as Lightning, being more athletic, managed to evade for a while longer before finally, he felt his leg being lifted into the air. He stared into the enraged eyes of the beast and waved weakly.

_Missing: Gwen, Duncan, Dawn, Heather, Leshawna, Alejandro, Sierra, Cody, Cameron, Owen, B, Sadie, Katie, Brick, DJ, Justin, Trent, Lightning,_

**The Dining Hall**

Courtney, Harold, and Eva had joined the contestants in Chef's kitchen and they chatted quietly as distraction. Bridgette paced around nervously as Zoey, Mike, and Courtney tried to calm her down.

"C'mon Bridgette! Geoff will be alright!" Mike comforted encouragingly.

"Yeah! Mike's right! Don't worry about it!" Zoey agreed.

"Just calm down, okay?" Courtney mentioned.

Bridgette began calming down until a scream was heard. And Bridgette was **very** familiar with the owner of the scream.

"Geoff!" she cried as she raced to the window and, along with all the other contestants watched in horror as they saw a clawed hand dragging Geoff into the forest.

"Well. Party Boy's dead." Eva sighed.

Bridgette sobbed in the corner and the other contestants began comforting her. Suddenly, a pounding was heard. The contestants slowly looked up. Just in time to see the beast ripping the ceiling off the dining hall. Bridgette screamed, not only in terror of facing this monster but also at what was stuck on the monster's pinkie finger. A cowboy hat with a blueish stripe through the bottom along with a ripped piece of pink fabric. Geoff's shirt and hat. The beast quickly snatched Bridgette and the other competitors could only watch in horror as Bridgette followed Geoff's fate. The other contestants unfroze as the monster roared loudly and they fled. Along the way however, Tyler, being the clumsy jock he was, tripped. He landed on Zoey and the duo was quickly scooped up by the creature. Mike and Lindsay gasped as Courtney dragged them away. They stayed frozen in place and Courtney face palmed and mumbled a quick apology before following the disappearing Eva. The frozen pair quickly followed their respective boyfriend/girlfriend and Courtney sighed as she heard their horror from afar.

"Where's Harold!?" Courtney asked as she searched for the scrawny nerd.

"How should I know?" Eva responded.

_Missing: Gwen, Duncan, Dawn, Heather, Leshawna, Alejandro, Sierra, Cody, Cameron, Owen, B, Sadie, Katie, Brick, DJ, Justin, Trent, Lightning, Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, Zoey, Mike, Lindsay,_

**The Real Dock of Shame**

Elsewhere, Izzy, Anne Maria, Scott, and Ezekiel had hidden on the Dock of Shame and had managed to evade the mighty beast. However, there luck ran out as Courtney, and Eva burst through from the forest with the beast hot on their tails. The 4 contestants gasped in surprise as the beast collided with them. Scott yelped as he was snatched by the leg along with Ezekiel and followed the missing contestant's fates. Anne Maria desperately sprayed the beast with her tan, causing the beast to get even more outraged and snatch Anne Maria up too. Courtney and Eva dived into the lake as Izzy smiled insanely and beckoned for the beast to come. As Courtney and Eva surfaced they watched in confusion as the beast carried Izzy away as she cackled in delight.

_Missing: Gwen, Duncan, Dawn, Heather, Leshawna, Alejandro, Sierra, Cody, Cameron, Owen, B, Sadie, Katie, Brick, DJ, Justin, Trent, Lightning, Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, Zoey, Mike, Lindsay, Scott, Ezekiel, Anne Maria, Izzy,_

**The Sewer of Shame**

The eliminated, Chris, and Chef watched in surprise as Harold flew out of the waste pipe from the Flush of Shame and splashed into the mucky sewer.

"Guys! The contestants are in mortal danger! I need your help to save them!" Harold shouted.

"Who's attacking?" Beth asked in alarm.

"Dakotazoid."

_Missing: Gwen, Duncan, Dawn, Heather, Leshawna, Alejandro, Sierra, Cody, Cameron, Owen, B, Sadie, Katie, Brick, DJ, Justin, Trent, Lightning, Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, Zoey, Mike, Lindsay, Scott, Ezekiel, Anne Maria, Izzy,_

**The Bottom of the Cliff**

Eva and Courtney surfaced underneath the cliff and took a breather as the beast.

"I can't believe that Dakotazoid went psycho and now she ate everybody!" Courtney protested.

They heard a slight croak and glanced at the source, the Flush of Shame. A hand stuck out of the toilet bowl and latched onto the side and crawled out. Eva and Courtney watched in fascination as Harold crawled out of the Flush of Shame.

"Harold? Where were you?" Courtney demanded.

"I got help!" Harold announced heroically.

"From who?" Eva snarled.

"From us." A voice smirked.

"YOU!" Courtney and Eva gasped.

"Yep, I'm back! Again!" Blaineley announced.

"Along with me!" Chris cackled.

"And me!" Chef snickered.

"And us!" The eliminated contestants shouted.

"Oh joy." Courtney scoffed.

Another roar sounded from above the cliff and a large figure leapt off the cliff. The eliminated, Chris, Chef, Courtney, Eva, and Harold gasped in terror as Dakotazoid plunged into the water and pounded her chest in King Kong fashion. In a swift motion she swept Harold, Beth, and Staci and they followed the missing contestant's fate. Dakotazoid roared and swallowed the trio. Blaineley, Chris, Chef, Courtney, Noah, Jo, and Sam screamed in terror and attempted escape. But Dakotazoid would not have it, she trembled in rage and snatched Jo and Noah in fluid motions, swallowing them in seconds. Chris and Chef followed Jo and Noah's fate as Dakotazoid dropped them down her throat. Courtney backed away in fear as Dakotazoid belched noisily. Courtney shrieked as a turquoise strand of hair floated out of Dakotazoid's mouth and into Courtney's hands. A strand of a certain Goth's hair. Courtney gaped and screamed in absolute terror and shoved Blaineley in front of her as Dakota reached down for her. Blaineley cursed Courtney out as Dakotazoid ate her. Courtney swam for her life and latched onto Sam in terror.

"Take him!" Courtney screeched desperately.

Dakotazoid however, did not appreciate that a certain CIT was attempting to sacrifice her boyfriend and snatched Courtney up and ate her slowly. Sam waved nervously as Dakotazoid approached. She picked him up and stared at him.

"Um. Hey Dakota. You look great!" Sam chuckled.

"Sam! You're back!" Dakotazoid cheered and suddenly choked as she hurled.

All of the missing contestants, eliminated contestants, Chris, and Chef screamed as they poured out in Dakotazoid's neon green puke. Dakotazoid shrank and her neon green hair grew long and blonde, her claws shrank back into nails, and her orange skin lightened until it turned pale. Dakota had returned. She cheered and hugged Sam as the other contestants wiped the disgusting liquid off of them.

"Ugh, my hair!" Chris whined.

"DAKOTA! HOW DARE YOU EAT ME! GET OFF MY SHOW!" Blaineley roared.

"It's my show!" Chris complained.

Chris and Blaineley lunged at each other and Chef rolled his eyes and grabbed them both by the hair. He treaded through the lake and chucked them both into the Flush of Shame and they cursed at him while they were flushed. He promptly did the same thing to the eliminated.

"No! Sam!" Dakota cried as Sam was flushed again.

Dakota angrily shoved Chef from behind and he fell into the toilet as well.

"Great! Now there's no host!" Courtney protested.

"Ooh! Pick me! I know everything and anything on Total Drama! I'll be the perfect new host!" Sierra volunteered.

"No! I should be the new host! I was a CIT!" Courtney snarled.

The contestants bursted into argument until the screen faded to black.

**A/N: So we end up right where we started with Chris and Chef back in the Sewer of Shame. Make sure to tune in for tomorrow's update when either Mike or Katie will be eliminated. Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Total Drama Tournament**

**Chapter 8**

**Zoey's Relief and Sadie's Grief**

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay…I'm late…again. **** I'm really sorry! I had this chapter partially written yesterday but was unable to finish and later not able to access my computer. Anyway any suggestions for a schedule on side chapters? The next update will be moved to Wednesday. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Remember to vote on the poll!**

**Rules **

**I randomly pick 2 contestants and put them against each other where you, the audience will decide which one stays and which one doesn't. The voting will be in my poll on my profile page and if you are a guest please put it in a review! If there are an odd number of contestants left, for example: The contestants, Dawn, Noah, Izzy, Heather, and Duncan remain. One round will be between Dawn and Heather while the other round will be between Noah, Izzy, and Duncan. In the case of a tie, a randomizer will be spun, sending one of the contestants home randomly.**

"Last time on Total Drama Tournament, in a 5 to 3 vote, Noah was eliminated over Tyler. *a montage of Noah waving goodbye to Owen, getting shoved out of the plane door by Blaineley, landing on the Hurl of Shame painfully, and finally getting flushed and falling into the Sewer of Shame* Also Dakotazoid returned with Boyfriend Stealer and attacked us all and flushed Blaineley again! There was also some other stuff…but you don't need to hear about that! Our new contestants were Mike and Katie so who will leave tonight? Find out right now on Total Drama Tournam-AHHH!" Courtney shrieked as she was shoved away and off the cliff.

"Ahem, excuse me. I felt I should be the hostess. Anyway, find out now on Total Dram-AHHHH!" Heather screamed as she was also shoved off the cliff.

"I'm the uber fan! I should be the new hostess!" Sierra protested, "Now you have to do the ending right! Ahem! See you next time on Total…Drama…Tourname-AHHHH!"

"Hahahaha! E-Scope for the win!" Izzy cackled insanely.

"Don't you think someone more attractive should be host?" Alejandro scoffed.

"Oh please, you're just a Spanish rip-off of me!" Justin snarled.

"SHUT UP!" a voice roared from the sidelines.

"CHEF!" Dakota gasped, "How'd you escape the Flush!?"

"I worked day and night keeping those pesky eliminated contestants, Mildred, and Chris McBaby at bay so I could escape and now this is going to be my show! Now 500 pushups soldiers!" Chef ordered gruffly.

"NEVER!" Izzy shouted gleefully as she cartwheeled over and kicked Chef in the groin.

Chef fell to his knees and blinked in shock as Izzy flung him deep into the Wawanakwa Forest.

"Now, time for me to host! Any objections?" Izzy cheerfully asked.

The contestants arguing for the host position all quickly fled back to their seats, excluding a certain CIT who had returned from the bottom of the cliff.

"This is outrageous! I should be the new host! I was a CIT!" Courtney protested as she stomped the ground.

Izzy smiled creepily and leapt off screen. The camera view shakes and finally you see Courtney soaring through the air back into the peanut gallery.

"Alrighty! So who will be upset today? Katie and Sadie the Wonder Twins? Or Zoey and Mike otherwise known as Zoke? Find out now on Izzy's Total Drama Tournament!" Izzy grinned.

"It's the new Blaineley." Scott complained.

* * *

*cue theme song*

* * *

"Welcome back to Izzy's Total Drama Tournament. Anyway, Mike or Katie, one of you are going home! And I'm just going to cut to the chase. The person leaving and not receiving these delicious mud balls are…" Izzy announced as she began licking said mud ball.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Mike!" Izzy finished.

"What!" Zoey cried.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sadie and Katie cheered.

"Aw man!" Mike sighed.

"Mike! With a vote of 5 to 2…you're safe! Katie! You're OUT!" Izzy snickered psychotically.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sadie screamed as she fell to her knees.

As Mike and Zoey embraced in relief, Izzy forcefully dragged Katie away from Sadie.

"You can win Sadie! I'll miss you!" Katie cried as tears shimmered in her eyes.

"I'll miss you even more!" Sadie sobbed.

Katie finally reached the plane door and looked down at the drop. She clenched her fists and bit her lip.

"Goodbye Sadi-EEEEEEEE!" Katie shrieked as she leapt out from the plane door.

"KATIEEEEEEEE!" Sadie wailed as she collapsed onto the ground.

Katie hit the Hurl of Shame painfully and groaned as she was hurled into the Flush of Shame where she disappeared under the porcelain bowl in seconds. She bounced painfully in the connecting tubes and screamed as she was launched from the end pipe into the Sewer of Shame.

"Oh, look who's here." Blaineley sneered, "Can't say I'm surprised."

"Shut up, Mildred!" Katie growled.

"MY NAME IS BLAINELEY YOU (censored)!" Blaineley roared.

"Ugh! How could Chef just leave me here! KATIE! Who's the new host!?" Chris babbled to himself.

Katie wondered if time down here was cracking Chris, "Um. Izzy."

"WHAT!" Blaineley gasped.

"OH! Excellent. Excellent." Chris whispered psychotically as he rocked back in forth.

Katie and Blaineley glanced at each other and crawled away.

**Wawanakwa Island**

"ANYWAY! TIME TO PICK NEW CONTESTANTS!" Izzy shouted loudly, barely being heard over Sadie's grief.

"BUT THERE ISN'T A NEW RANDOMIZER!" Trent commented.

"HMMMM! OH! I GOT AN IDEA!" Izzy screamed before grasping her throat in pain after the exertion.

The screen fades away.

When the screen fades back, the contestants are under the cliff sitting on a strange device shaped like a frying pan and Sadie's mouth is duct taped shut.

"Now, here's the new randomizer!" Izzy giggled giddily as she unveiled a very strange object.

"Um…what is that?" Bridgette asked curiously.

"I don't know?!" Izzy responded, "But I **like** it!"

The object seemed to be an animal of some sort. It appeared to be a giant fish mutated by Dakotazoid's puke from earlier. It was attached to a giant wheel and Izzy cackled as she pressed a small button on a nearby console. The frying pan flung the contestants in Round 1 into the fish's mouth and Izzy pressed a second button, and the wheel spun wildly and the fish spat out each and every competitor until only two were left. As they landed back in the frying pan, covered in saliva, they were recognized. The two new contestants were…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Duncan and Courtney!

"Oh! This'll be good." Izzy hissed delightedly as the duo glared at each other, "Now scurry off and make your confessionals.

**Confessional**

**Courtney: Do I need to tell you why I should be kept over Duncan? He's an ogre and a cheating lying little (censored)! I, on the other hand am a calm and orderly CIT! Obviously the choice is evident! And I know that Boyfriend Stealer may have survived this round but next? She won't stand a chance! I, on the other hand will dominate this game! The 38 million is mine! Duncan's going down. *she punches her palm threateningly and smirks***

**Duncan: So, I'm assuming that Courtney spent time in here blabbing about me? Well whatever. The only reason I came back was for Gwen and my contract. 38 million would be nice but I already got a million. Personally though, I don't see Courtney winning. Her actions on World Tour, All-Stars, and now are probably destroying her "perfect" image. CIT? More like a B-I-T-(censored)!**

"So who's leaving? Duncan the Bad Boy? Or Courtney the Uptight CIT? Find out next time on Izzy's Total Drama Tournament!" Izzy guffawed.

**A/N: So Izzy's the host! So who do you think should replace her possibly? Put some ideas in a review! Anyway I was pleasantly surprised when Courtney and Duncan were randomly drawn! So vote for who's leaving!**

**Characters Up For Elimination**

**Duncan**

**Courtney**

**Characters in Round 1**

**Duncan**

**Lindsay**

**Leshawna**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Justin**

**Owen**

**Harold**

**Trent**

**Geoff**

**Heather**

**Cody**

**Izzy**

**Bridgette**

**Courtney**

**Sadie**

**Alejandro**

**Sierra**

**Anne Maria**

**Zoey**

**Lightning**

**B**

**Brick**

**Scott**

**Characters in Round 2**

**1. Cameron**

**2. Dakota**

**3. Gwen**

**4. Ezekiel**

**5. Dawn**

**6. Tyler**

**7. Mike**

**Characters Eliminated**

**1. Jo**

**2. Blaineley**

**3. Sam**

**4. Beth**

**5. Staci**

**6. Noah**

**7. Katie**

**Remember to vote on my poll! Read and Review! See you tomorrow and on Wednesday!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Total Drama Tournament**

**Chapter 9**

**Izzy's Total Drama Tournament: The Final Fiver Fails**

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Now it's time for another chapter of Total Drama Tournament! Also I'd like to remind the readers of the story to not log into multiple accounts to eliminate a single person. If you do, then I'll have to exclude your vote for the rest of the story. Thanks! See you next time on Friday.**

**Rules **

**I randomly pick 2 contestants and put them against each other where you, the audience will decide which one stays and which one doesn't. The voting will be in my poll on my profile page and if you are a guest please put it in a review! If there are an odd number of contestants left, for example: The contestants, Dawn, Noah, Izzy, Heather, and Duncan remain. One round will be between Dawn and Heather while the other round will be between Noah, Izzy, and Duncan. In the case of a tie, a randomizer will be spun, sending one of the contestants home randomly.**

"Last time on Total Drama Tournament, in a match between Mike and Katie, ending with Katie going home after a heart wrenching goodbye with Sadie. *montage of Katie waving goodbye to Sadie, leaping out the plane door, landing in the Hurl, and getting flushed as Sadie sobs* And also I became the new host! WHEEEEEEEEEE!" Izzy cackled as she cartwheeled around. "Now, the 2 new contestants were the old TDI couple Duncney, so who's leaving? Courtney or Duncan? Find out now on Izzy's Total Drama Tournament!"

"It's Total Drama Tournament!" Sierra protested.

Izzy glared and shoved her off the cliff.

* * *

*cue theme song*

* * *

"Now, Duncan and Courtney…who's leaving? Well it was quite a close vote! HAHAHAHA! I love close votes! Anyway, will it be Courtney? The uptight CIT who was cheated out of TDI by the epic Harold, placed 4th in TDA, got cheated on in TDWT, and finally was labeled a villain in TDAS? Or will it be Duncan, the Bad Boy who placed 4th in TDI overall, beat Beth in a tiebreaker in TDA, cheated on Courtney with Gwen in TDWT, and was dumped by Gwen in TDAS? Well with a vote of 7 to 6, whoever receives the new symbol of safedom is into Round 2 and whoever doesn't leaves! Now-" Izzy announced before being cut off.

"What is the new symbol of safety? I demand to know what **I** will be receiving!" Courtney complained.

"Don't interrupt me!" Izzy snarled before grabbing Sierra, who had been climbing the cliff to get back up, and smacking Courtney off the cliff along with Sierra…again.

"Now…the person leaving is-NO! The thrill is gone! You spoiled it Courtney! Hope you're happy!" Izzy frowned. "I'll just cut to the chase then, Duncan? You're done! Now get off before I call for the bombs! Boom! Boom!"

"No! We only just got back together this season!" Gwen gasped.

"YES! TAKE THAT YOU (censored)!" Courtney called from below the cliff.

"Shut up!" Duncan scoffed.

"Oh yeah! The symbol of safety! Here you go Courtney!" Izzy guffawed as she reached in to a large burlap sack.

Izzy giggled insanely as she withdrew a small bunny and hurled it down at Courtney, she glanced at Duncan and withdrew a rabid laser squirrel from Revenge of the Island and chucked it at him. It landed on his face and he screamed as it clawed his eyes.

"Say your goodbyes!" Izzy sang cheerfully as Duncan attempted to remove the animal latched to his face.

"Courtney! You're a (censored)!" Duncan cursed as he finally managed to fling the squirrel off of him.

"Gwen! I'll miss you! Win it! And Izzy! You're craz-EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Duncan screamed once more as the squirrel returned and leapt onto him again.

Duncan whacked aimlessly at the squirrel and landed in the Hurl painfully. It flung him into the Flush of Shame and soon he was spiraling down with the monstrous squirrel still attached. He gurgled as he slid through the pipes and his eyes widened in surprise as he soared out of the pipe and onto the sewer floor.

"You're here early." Beth commented.

"How could Chef leave me here!" Chris snarled as he rocked back in forth, eyes twitching sporadically.

"I deserve better than this!" Blaineley roared.

Duncan scooted away from the mentally unstable duo.

"Now that Duncan's gone, we pick new contestants! And now that I've had time to think of a real randomizer…here it is!" Izzy shouted enthusiastically.

She unveiled a machine very similar to the Total Drama Randomizer except it seemed to have seats in it.

"This'll replace the peanut gallery!" Izzy chuckled as she flung a small bomb at the gallery. They soared through the air and landed one by one in the new machine. Izzy whipped out a small console and the contestants in Round 2 looked surprised as their seats rotated to the center and the other seats filled the space.

"Now we won't get confused!" Izzy cheered. "Anyway, moving on, this wheel will spin and launch each one of the contestants still not picked, out until only two remain. Don't worry though. The contestants in Round 2 have seatbelts!"

Before anyone could object, Izzy activated the machine and the contestants screamed as they spun around and around and around. Eventually some contestants began flying out of the wheel as it began gaining speed. Finally only two contestants remained. They were…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Heather and Izzy?

"Yay! It's my turn!" Izzy cackled.

"When did you get in?" Heather questioned.

"I never reveal my secrets." Izzy hissed creepily.

Confessional

**Heather: Ugh. I'm against Psycho Hose Beast! I know I'm a "villain" and all but I'm guaranteed a victory over Izzy! *rolls eyes* Who likes a mental asylum inmate anyway?**

**Izzy: Now it's my turn! *giggles giddily* Heather won't stand a chance against E-Scope! *cackles insanely* She whips out a bomb from nowhere and plants the bomb in the septic tank.**

**Courtney: *she looks smug* I knew Duncan wouldn't last. Hmmph! Anyway I wonder who's going to host while Izzy's competing? *grins wickedly* Do the world a favor and vote off that crazy weirdo Izzy! **

**Gwen: *sighs* I guess I'll be alone in the second round then. I'll miss you Duncan. *frowns***

"Now since Izzy will be competing, I guess I'll be the new host." Courtney smugly smirked, "Now who's leaving? Izzy or Heather? Please be Izzy. Please be Izzy! Find out next time on Total Drama Tournament!"

**A/N: So Izzy is picked along with Heather and Courtney is taking over host duties for now and Chris is going insane! Make sure to vote in the poll! See you Friday!**

**Characters Up For Elimination**

**Heather**

**Izzy**

**Characters in Round 1**

**Lindsay**

**Leshawna**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Justin**

**Owen**

**Harold**

**Trent**

**Geoff**

**Heather**

**Cody**

**Izzy**

**Bridgette**

**Sadie**

**Alejandro**

**Sierra**

**Anne Maria**

**Zoey**

**Lightning**

**B**

**Brick**

**Scott**

**Characters in Round 2**

**1. Cameron**

**2. Dakota**

**3. Gwen**

**4. Ezekiel**

**5. Dawn**

**6. Tyler**

**7. Mike**

**8. Courtney**

**Characters Eliminated**

**1. Jo**

**2. Blaineley**

**3. Sam**

**4. Beth**

**5. Staci**

**6. Noah**

**7. Katie**

**8. Duncan**

**Remember to vote on my poll! Read and Review! See you on Friday!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Total Drama Tournament**

**Chapter 10**

**The Courtney Show: Queen Bee is Overthrown!**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama is not mine.**

**A/N: Hello! I'm not late for once! YES! Now anyway not much to say, so onto the chapter! Next update will be Sunday, remember to vote in the poll. **

**Rules **

**I randomly pick 2 contestants and put them against each other where you, the audience will decide which one stays and which one doesn't. The voting will be in my poll on my profile page and if you are a guest please put it in a review! If there are an odd number of contestants left, for example: The contestants, Dawn, Noah, Izzy, Heather, and Duncan remain. One round will be between Dawn and Heather while the other round will be between Noah, Izzy, and Duncan. In the case of a tie, a randomizer will be spun, sending one of the contestants home randomly.**

"Welcome back to The Courtney Show, previously known as the titles, Total Drama Tournament, Total Blaineley Tournament, and Izzy's Total Drama Tournament. Now last episode, in a fan duel between Duncan and I, I dominated and sent that (censored) home! *montage of Gwen gasping as Courtney cheers in victory, Duncan falling out of the plane door as a laser squirrel attacks him, Duncan landing in the Hurl of Shame and getting flushed* Also Izzy, being the insane asylum escapee that she is, used a horrifying new randomizer to pick the two new contestants, Heather and herself! Now who's leaving? My bets on Heather! But find out now on The Courtney Show!" Courtney announced.

"But it's Total Drama-"Sierra protested before Courtney duct taped her mouth shut.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad __I'm doing fine_

The camera zooms in to the set for the first few episodes and shows Gwen running for her life as Dakotazoid chases her.

_You guys are on my mind_

Jo, Brick, Lightning, Tyler, and Eva race as the set is torn down to reveal Wawanakwa Island.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

Izzy brawls with Chef and accidently flings him into Blaineley. She gets up and begins chasing Izzy who cackles and runs away.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Sierra climbs a tree to get service for her cell phone and has Cody and Cameron tied to her back in long grass packs. She falls off and lands on Staci and Leshawna who are having a dance off.

_I_ _want to be famous_

Mike and Zoey are talking to Sam in the Mess Hall before Dakotazoid bursts in, sees Sam, and shrinks back into Dakota, who hugs Sam tightly. Mike and Zoey sigh in relief as Sam and Dakota make out.

_I want to live close to the sun_

Anne Maria is outside the Mess Hall glaring at Zoey before shrieking in terror as Dawn appears mysteriously behind her. Anne Maria chases after Dawn and leaps in for a punch but misses and smacks a walking Justin instead. He falls to the floor as Anne Maria swoons.

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won._

Duncan and Courtney argue on the dock as Katie and Sadie, with hearts in their eyes follow Alejandro around mindlessly. Bridgette, surfing on a large wave, falls off as Scott flings a stone at her.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way_

Ezekiel looks fascinated as Trent plays his guitar on the cliff but accidentally leans too far in and falls on Trent. Trent's guitar falls off the cliff and Trent glares angrily at the home schooled contestant. He gulps and waves nervously.

_I'll get there one day_

Below the cliff, Lindsay and Beth chat as Heather swims after Harold angrily, cursing. She catches up and snatches him by the shirt, but before any damage is inflicted, Trent's guitar crashes down on Heather and she collapses into the water. Harold, Beth and Lindsay gape at the scene.

_Cause I want to be famous_

DJ screams as a a group of mutated animals from Season 4 chase him through the forest.

_Nanana nanaana nana nana_

Noah is reading a book carelessly before Owen lifts him up and cheers before running onto the dock, knocking Courtney, Duncan, Sadie, Katie, and Alejandro off and cannon balling into the lake with Noah still in hand.

_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous_

Geoff zooms around the island handing out party invitations.

_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_

At the bonfire ceremony at the cliff, the campers are partying wildly and cheerfully but

chaos breaks loose as Courtney begins arguing with Gwen as Duncan groans in frustration.

_*whistling*_

Alejandro grabs Heather and leans in for a kiss but Heather scoffs and pushes him off the cliff.

* * *

"Now we're back with The Courtney Show! Anyway, Heather and Izzy, one of you is leaving tonight? Will it be Heather? The original villain of TDI who made it to the final 3 but got her head shaved, sucked in TDA, got to the finals at TDWT, and was eliminated by an immunity idol in TDAS? Or will it be Izzy, the psycho who made quite the impression in TDI, was eliminated by Justin in TDA, and broke up with Owen and became a mega-genius in TDWT? Now, the person who receives this Courtney Badge of Safedom is not eliminated. The person leaving is…" Courtney smirked.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Heather! You're done with a vote of 5 to 2." Courtney finished.

"Ugh! This is such a biased season! All the "villains" will be gone first!" Heather complained as she stomped towards the plane door.

"Yeah! E-Scope for the win!" Izzy cheered.

Heather waited at the plane door for Courtney and became impatient, "What's taking so long!?"

"Sorry I had to move some things for safety reasons!" Courtney responded.

A group of interns arrived, dragging the Hurl of Shame with them. They pushed it onto the Dock of Shame suspended above the cliff and paused for a breath.

"I'm not Chris, so instead of landing painfully in the Hurl of Shame, you'll be hurled out of the plane door into the Flush of Shame, got it?" Courtney explained as Heather rolled her eyes.

"There's no way I'm getting in that death trap." Heather hissed.

Courtney snapped her fingers and the group of interns lifted Heather up and dropped her into the Hurl.

"Any last words?" Courtney asked, bored.

"(censored) you Courtney!" Heather snarled.

Courtney glowered at the Queen Bee and launched her out the plane door. Heather screamed as she landed head-first into the Flush of Shame and was quickly washed away. She flailed as she slid down the pipes and landed into the Sewer of Shame.

"What the (censored)!? The Playa was the only thing I had left to look forward too!" Heather roared.

"Too bad!" Jo scowled. "Deal with it!"

"Whatever, but what's wrong with him?" Heather queried as he gestured to Chris, who was muttering to himself.

"Is it not obvious? His already low mental stability is going haywire." Noah deadpanned.

Chris suddenly stopped for a second and all was silent. That is until a deep chuckle emanated quietly from Chris, then a louder giggle, then an even louder guffaw, and finally a long and creepy cackle that gave chills to all the eliminated. The eliminated stared at eachother and fled the vicinity.

**Wawanakwa Cliff**

"So now it's time to pick new contestants, using my new randomizer!" Courtney announced as a few interns wheeled in a large glass bowl with a long lever at the side.

With a snap of a finger, the peanut gallery rose and dumped all the contestants in Round 1 into the machine. Courtney pressed the lever and the randomizer began jumbling them around inside. When the mixing finally stopped a mechanical arm reached in and grabbed two contestants. They were…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

Lightning and Sierra!

"Well, Lightning and Sierra, you have been chosen for elimination, now scurry along and make you confessionals." Courtney announced as she waved them away.

**Confessional**

**Lightning: It's the Lightning! I'm going to sha-win it for real this time! Revenge of the Sha-Island was a total fluke! There's no way creepy sha-stalker girl stands a change against this! *gestures himself* Sha-Lightning!**

**Sierra: Eeee! It's my turn! Anyway I'm going against Lightning and the fanbase doesn't totally like him as much! Yay! It'll be an easy win for me and I'll stay with my Cody-kins and my Cody-Cam! *squeals***

"Now who will leave next time? Lightning? The Dumb Jock? Or Sierra? The Uber Fan? You decide! Find out next time on The Courtney Show!" Courtney cheered.

"Wait! Now that I'm safe! It's time for E-Scope to return!" Izzy whooped as she charged at Courtney.

The other contestants watched in fascination and fear as Courtney and Izzy brawled.

**A/N: So Heather leaves unsurprisingly and Chris goes bonkers! Who will win the fight between Courtney and Izzy and who will leave, Sierra or Lightning? You decide! Make sure to vote!**

**Characters Up For Elimination**

**Lightning**

**Sierra**

**Characters in Round 1**

**Lindsay**

**Leshawna**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Justin**

**Owen**

**Harold**

**Trent**

**Geoff**

**Cody**

**Bridgette**

**Sadie**

**Alejandro**

**Sierra**

**Anne Maria**

**Zoey**

**Lightning**

**B**

**Brick**

**Scott**

**Characters in Round 2**

**1. Cameron**

**2. Dakota**

**3. Gwen**

**4. Ezekiel**

**5. Dawn**

**6. Tyler**

**7. Mike**

**8. Courtney**

**9. Izzy**

**Characters Eliminated**

**1. Jo**

**2. Blaineley**

**3. Sam**

**4. Beth**

**5. Staci**

**6. Noah**

**7. Katie**

**8. Duncan**

**9. Heather**

**Remember to vote on my poll! Read and Review! See you on Sunday!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Total Drama Tournament**

**Chapter 11**

**The Courtney Show/ Izzy's Total Drama Tournament/ Total Blaineley Tournament/ Total Drama Tournament: Lightning Thunderstruck**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama is not mine.**

**A/N: Hey! Time for the update! So anyone excited for the new Total Drama All Stars episode? The promo for it looks awesome! Anyway, remember to vote on the poll and wait till Tuesday for the next update!**

**Rules **

**I randomly pick 2 contestants and put them against each other where you, the audience will decide which one stays and which one doesn't. The voting will be in my poll on my profile page and if you are a guest please put it in a review! If there are an odd number of contestants left, for example: The contestants, Dawn, Noah, Izzy, Heather, and Duncan remain. One round will be between Dawn and Heather while the other round will be between Noah, Izzy, and Duncan. In the case of a tie, a randomizer will be spun, sending one of the contestants home randomly.**

"Welcome back to The Courtney Show! Last time on The Courtney Sh-OOOOOWWWW!" Courtney screamed as Izzy pounced on her and shoved her off the cliff.

"Sorry for the interruption! Last time on Izzy's Total Drama Tournament! In an epic battle between me and Heather, I won and Heather got flushed! *shows Izzy cheering and Heather scoffing, Heather staring quizzically at Courtney as the Hurl of Shame is relocated, Heather getting forced into the Hurl, Heather getting hurled, and finally Heather getting flushed* And Courtney messed everything up by using a new randomizer to pick the 2 new contestants! Lightning and Sierra! So who's leaving? Find out now on Izzy's Total Drama Tournament!" Izzy cackled.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine_

The camera zooms in to the set for the first few episodes and shows Gwen running for her life as Dakotazoid chases her.

_You guys are on my mind_

Jo, Brick, Lightning, Tyler, and Eva race as the set is torn down to reveal Wawanakwa Island.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

Izzy brawls with Chef and accidently flings him into Blaineley. She gets up and begins chasing Izzy who cackles and runs away.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Sierra climbs a tree to get service for her cell phone and has Cody and Cameron tied to her back in long grass packs. She falls off and lands on Staci and Leshawna who are having a dance off.

_I want to be famous_

Mike and Zoey are talking to Sam in the Mess Hall before Dakotazoid bursts in, sees Sam, and shrinks back into Dakota, who hugs Sam tightly. Mike and Zoey sigh in relief as Sam and Dakota make out.

_I want to live close to the sun_

Anne Maria is outside the Mess Hall glaring at Zoey before shrieking in terror as Dawn appears mysteriously behind her. Anne Maria chases after Dawn and leaps in for a punch but misses and smacks a walking Justin instead. He falls to the floor as Anne Maria swoons.

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won._

Duncan and Courtney argue on the dock as Katie and Sadie, with hearts in their eyes follow Alejandro around mindlessly. Bridgette, surfing on a large wave, falls off as Scott flings a stone at her.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way_

Ezekiel looks fascinated as Trent plays his guitar on the cliff but accidentally leans too far in and falls on Trent. Trent's guitar falls off the cliff and Trent glares angrily at the home schooled contestant. He gulps and waves nervously.

_I'll get there one day_

Below the cliff, Lindsay and Beth chat as Heather swims after Harold angrily, cursing. She catches up and snatches him by the shirt, but before any damage is inflicted, Trent's guitar crashes down on Heather and she collapses into the water. Harold, Beth and Lindsay gape at the scene.

_Cause I want to be famous_

DJ screams as a group of mutated animals from Season 4 chase him through the forest.

_Nanana nanaana nana nana_

Noah is reading a book carelessly before Owen lifts him up and cheers before running onto the dock, knocking Courtney, Duncan, Sadie, Katie, and Alejandro off and cannon balling into the lake with Noah still in hand.

_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous_

Geoff zooms around the island handing out party invitations.

_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_

At the bonfire ceremony at the cliff, the campers are partying wildly and cheerfully but chaos breaks loose as Courtney begins arguing with Gwen as Duncan groans in frustration.

_*whistling*_

Alejandro grabs Heather and leans in for a kiss but Heather scoffs and pushes him off the cliff.

* * *

"Now, Sierra and Lightning! One of you will leave…forever! So who will it be? Sierra, the Uber Fan who was eliminated unfairly in TDWT because she blew up the Jumbo Jet, competed in TDAS and mistook Cameron for Cody? Or will it be Lightning, the Dumb Jock who made it to the finals in TDROTI but was eliminated early in TDAS? Now, if you receive a mutated critter from season 4, you're out! The safe competitor will receive a regular old boring critter! So who'll leave? Well…it is…" Izzy chuckled as she glanced at the two contestants.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Lightning smirks and flexes his biceps while Sierra, nervously glances at Izzy)

"It's a tie! With a vote of 3 to 3, we'll have to do the tie breaker!" Izzy finished. "So we'll spin the randomizer and whoever stays in the longest will be safe while whoever is flung out first will get out of here!"

Izzy ushered Sierra and Lightning into her randomizer (the horizontal wheel with chairs in it) and cackled as she spun it on full blast. Sierra and Lightning clung on for dear life.

"FOR CODY!" Sierra exclaimed as she dug her nails into a chair's cushion.

"SHA-BAM!" Lightning shouted as he swung his fist towards Sierra, "I'M WINNING THIS THING!"

Sierra gasped and dodged repeatedly as Lightning continuously barraged her with his fists. Finally she used a blow that usually worked on guys…

"SHA-AHHHHHHH!" Lightning shrieked as Sierra struck his kiwis with her foot.

Lightning squeaked and his grasp on the wheel loosened. Sierra took this chance and began pounding on his fingers, hoping that he would fall. But her repeated motion caused her own hold on the randomizer to loosen as well. The contestants in the peanut gallery gasped as one contestant flew straight off the randomizer wheel and landed smack dab into the Hurl of Shame.

"Well." Izzy grinned insanely as she handed the eliminated contestant a mutated laser squirrel. "It was nice knowing ya Lightning!"

Lightning just held his kiwis in pain as Sierra sighed in relief as the wheel slowed.

"Move it Izzy!" a voice screamed.

Izzy looked confused at the source, "Chef?" she gaped in confusion.

Chef merely grinned as he ran with great speed and tackled her. Izzy and Chef began dueling it out as the contestants stared in wonder. But during the chaos Lightning slowly began recovering and smirked as he crawled out of the Hurl and began creeping away, only to be hit by Izzy, who Chef had kicked away. Izzy stood back up, seemingly unaware that she had even hit Lightning. She beckoned Chef and he charged but she stepped out of the way in time and Lightning who had drowsily climbed to his feet was knocked away by Chef. Lightning eventually woozily stumbled to his feet and walked blindly around until he reached the edge of the cliff. He shook his head to clear the fuzziness and sighed in relief at not having fallen off the edge. Then the ground crumbled underneath him and he screamed as he smacked into Courtney, who was scaling the cliff, and spiraled down into the Flush of Shame. Courtney followed his fate and the duo was flushed. They slipped out of the pipes and landed into the Sewer of Shame.

"This is all your fault! Now I'm stuck down here!" Courtney roared as she hoofed Lightning in the kiwis.

"Not again." Lightning squeaked in a high pitched voice as Jo laughed at his misery.

"Long time no see, Princess." Duncan smirked as he waved tauntingly at Courtney.

"SHUT THE (censored) UP!" Courtney snarled as she punched Duncan straight in the face.

As Courtney raged, two figures crept away and into the pipe and began swimming upwards.

**Wawanakwa Cliff**

Izzy and Chef were still battling it out and it seemed that Chef was gaining the upper hand as Izzy was nearly flung over the edge. Finally Chef managed to swoop her legs out from under her and hoisted her up by her hair. He raised her over the edge and snickered evilly. Just as Izzy was about to fall, Chef lost his balance when a high heel smacked into him. Chef fell off the cliff, shouting in terror and Izzy was saved only by sheer luck that her hair caught on a small branch along the way. Izzy's savior appeared and many contestants either glared or sighed at her appearance.

"I thought you got flushed, Mildred." Bridgette sighed in annoyance.

"Well I escaped…again!" Blaineley teased mockingly.

"Along with me." A creepy voice whispered on the sidelines.

The second figure came out from the shadows and the contestants were all shocked by his appearance.

"Chris?" Dawn questioned in concern, "Is that you?"

To say Chris looked horrid was an understatement. Sewer muck was splattered all over his body and his hair was tangled and unkempt with stray leaves settled in it and flies buzzing around it. His face looked refreshed in an insane manner, with dilated eyes that twitched sporadically and a smile seemingly stuck in a creepy position.

"Yessssss." Chris hissed as he eyed Dawn.

Blaineley shuffled away from Chris and many contestants decided to do the same. Bridgette and Dawn looked over the cliff and spotted Izzy hanging from the branch.

"Izzy! Are you okay?" Bridgette questioned, concerned for the resident psycho.

Izzy didn't respond, simply scaling the face of the cliff in seconds and leaping onto the top. She looked prepared to host again until Chris crawled over on all fours towards her and headbutted her off the cliff.

"My show!" he snarled.

"Well, time to pick new contestants!" Blaineley exclaimed as she began to host, much to everyone's displeasure. "And since we're probably low on time now, we'll just have to use, um, Izzy's randomizer!"

The contestants in Round 1 sighed and climbed into the edge of the giant wheel, while the contestants in Round 2 sat comfortably in the center, strapped in. Blaineley grinned as she spun the device. One by one, a competitor was flung out leaving, only two remaining, they were…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Scott and Zoey!

"Well, Scott and Zoey, you're the newest contestants up for elimination on Total Blaineley Tournam-EEEEENNNNTTT!" Blaineley screamed in surprise as Chris shoved her into the randomizer and activated it, sending her quickly flying away, landing somewhere in the forest.

"My show!" Chris hissed.

Scott and Zoey ran to the confessional booth and began trying to get in and get away from Chris.

**Confessional**

**Scott: *smirks* Well, I'm up against Zoey, the Nice Girl, but almost every thinks she's a boring pile of (censored)! I, on the other hand am a much more interesting competitor, therefore I'm definitely safe! *camera pans next to him where Zoey is sitting and she rolls her eyes.**

**Zoey: You know I can hear you right? *Zoey glares at Scott* Anyway, Scott is a mean backstabbing little (censored)! I'm definitely more liked than him and I am not boring! Plus, if I pass, which I will. *glances at Scott who scoffs* I get to join Mike in the third round!**

**Mike: *looks nervous* Hopefully Zoey won't go, but she's up against Scott! Everyone hates him…right?**

"So who'll leave next? Find out next time on Total Drama Tournament!" Chris giggled as the contestants wondered how stable his mind was.

**A/N: So Chris finally returns as all other hosts are currently incapacitated, with the only one with a true chance of returning as host is Izzy, the only host that was actually still in the game. So who'll leave? Zoey or Scott? You decide!**

**Characters Up For Elimination**

**Zoey**

**Scott**

**Characters in Round 1**

**Lindsay**

**Leshawna**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Justin**

**Owen**

**Harold**

**Trent**

**Geoff**

**Cody**

**Bridgette**

**Sadie**

**Alejandro**

**Anne Maria**

**Zoey**

**B**

**Brick**

**Scott**

**Characters in Round 2**

**1. Cameron**

**2. Dakota**

**3. Gwen**

**4. Ezekiel**

**5. Dawn**

**6. Tyler**

**7. Mike**

**8. Courtney**

**9. Izzy**

**10. Sierra**

**Characters Eliminated**

**1. Jo**

**2. Blaineley**

**3. Sam**

**4. Beth**

**5. Staci**

**6. Noah**

**7. Katie**

**8. Duncan**

**9. Heather**

**10. Lightning**

**Remember to vote on my poll! Read and Review! See you on Tuesday!**


	13. Chapter 12

Total Drama Tournament

Chapter 12

Courtney Will Be Angry

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back for another update of Total Drama Tournament! I also just finished watching the new Total Drama All Stars episode! What did you guys think of it? Also I've written a new story called Total Drama Revenge of the Set and I'd appreciate it if you took a look at it, (shameless advertising). Now without further ado, the chapter!

Rules

I randomly pick 2 contestants and put them against each other where you, the audience will decide which one stays and which one doesn't. The voting will be in my poll on my profile page and if you are a guest please put it in a review! If there are an odd number of contestants left, for example: The contestants, Dawn, Noah, Izzy, Heather, and Duncan remain. One round will be between Dawn and Heather while the other round will be between Noah, Izzy, and Duncan. In the case of a tie, a randomizer will be spun, sending one of the contestants home randomly.

"Last time on Total Drama Tournament, in a tiebreaker between Lightning and Sierra, Sierra was able to beat the odds and send Lightning home! *shows Sierra and Lightning getting spun around Izzy's Randomizer, Sierra dodging punches from Lightning, Sierra kicking Lightning in the crotch, and Lightning getting flushed* And also I returned and Courtney fell into the Flush of Shame…Oh well! Also we picked two new contestants, Zoey and Scott, so who will leave us today? Find out right here, right now, on Total Drama Tournament!" Chris cackled insanely.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine_

The camera zooms in to the set for the first few episodes and shows Gwen running for her life as Dakotazoid chases her.

_You guys are on my mind_

Jo, Brick, Lightning, Tyler, and Eva race as the set is torn down to reveal Wawanakwa Island.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

Izzy brawls with Chef and accidently flings him into Blaineley. She gets up and begins chasing Izzy who cackles and runs away.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Sierra climbs a tree to get service for her cell phone and has Cody and Cameron tied to her back in long grass packs. She falls off and lands on Staci and Leshawna who are having a dance off.

_I want to be famous_

Mike and Zoey are talking to Sam in the Mess Hall before Dakotazoid bursts in, sees Sam, and shrinks back into Dakota, who hugs Sam tightly. Mike and Zoey sigh in relief as Sam and Dakota make out.

_I want to live close to the sun_

Anne Maria is outside the Mess Hall glaring at Zoey before shrieking in terror as Dawn appears mysteriously behind her. Anne Maria chases after Dawn and leaps in for a punch but misses and smacks a walking Justin instead. He falls to the floor as Anne Maria swoons.

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won._

Duncan and Courtney argue on the dock as Katie and Sadie, with hearts in their eyes follow Alejandro around mindlessly. Bridgette, surfing on a large wave, falls off as Scott flings a stone at her.

_Everything to prove nothing in my way_

Ezekiel looks fascinated as Trent plays his guitar on the cliff but accidentally leans too far in and falls on Trent. Trent's guitar falls off the cliff and Trent glares angrily at the home schooled contestant. He gulps and waves nervously.

_I'll get there one day_

Below the cliff, Lindsay and Beth chat as Heather swims after Harold angrily, cursing. She catches up and snatches him by the shirt, but before any damage is inflicted, Trent's guitar crashes down on Heather and she collapses into the water. Harold, Beth and Lindsay gape at the scene.

_Cause I want to be famous_

DJ screams as a group of mutated animals from Season 4 chase him through the forest.

_Nanana nanaana nana nana_

Noah is reading a book carelessly before Owen lifts him up and cheers before running onto the dock, knocking Courtney, Duncan, Sadie, Katie, and Alejandro off and cannon balling into the lake with Noah still in hand.

_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous_

Geoff zooms around the island handing out party invitations.

_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_

At the bonfire ceremony at the cliff, the campers are partying wildly and cheerfully but chaos breaks loose as Courtney begins arguing with Gwen as Duncan groans in frustration.

_*whistling*_

Alejandro grabs Heather and leans in for a kiss but Heather scoffs and pushes him off the cliff.

* * *

"Now, before either Scott or Zoey is eliminated, I'm going to introduce a new randomizer and safety treat! Since it seems Izzy destroyed the Total Drama Randomizer, I've created a new one!" Chris announced as a group of interns dragged out a machine similar to Izzy's Randomizer but had the seats arranged into Chris' face. "Now, the peanut gallery is obsolete and all Round 1 people will sit in the shape of my wondrous face while the safe contestants in Round 2 will sit in my facial features, while the contestants up for elimination will sit in my eyes! And before I forget, the new safety treat is the Mclean Brand Chris Head Marshmallow, cooked up Season 4 style!"

Chris held up the Mclean Brand Chris Head Marshmallow with a pair of tongs. They were toxic and green, much like the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom from Revenge of the Island. "Now, the loser will not receive my beautiful treat, the victor will while the loser will receive the Toxic O'Halloran Brand Blaineley Head Marshmallow!" Chris held up a similar marshmallow that was shaped like Blaineley's head.

"Now, who will leave us tonight? Scott? The Dirt Farm Boy that threw challenges in season 4 and made a relationship with Courtney in All Stars? Or Zoey? The Nice Girl in TDROTI that made a relationship with Mike, the Multiple Personality, and continued that relationship with Mike in All Stars, even though he was Mal half the time? Well, with a stunning vote of 6 to 1, the loser is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Scott and Zoey glare at eachother)

"Scott! You're out of here! Say hi to Courtney!" Chris mocked as he chucked the mutated Blaineley Marshmallow at Scott and the mutated Chris Marshmallow at Zoey.

"Whatever." Scott snarled as Mike and Zoey embraced eachother.

"Yes! We're in Round 2 together!" Zoey cheered.

Scott stomped towards the Hurl of Shame and climbed in angrily.

"Last words?" Chris smirked, as his eye twitched slightly.

"(censored) you Mclean!" Scott hissed as he struck Chris in the forehead and was launched through the plane door and into the Flush. He screamed as he disappeared under the porcelain bowl.

Chris collapsed to the floor, convulsing. He clutched his head as the contestants stared at him in confusion. Finally, he stood up like nothing had happened and smiled cheerfully.

"Now, time for the randomizer to work its magic!" Chris laughed jubilantly as a few contestants began getting slightly weirded out.

The wheel began spinning wildly and the contestants in Round 1 were flung all over the place, leaving 2 contestants remaining when the wheel slowed. They were…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

B and DJ! The two remaining contestants shuffled towards Chris' eyes on the wheel.

"Now, go make you confessionals!" Chris chirped happily.

B and DJ warily walked over to the outhouse confessional, but DJ tripped along the way. Immediately, Chris zoomed over and knelt down in concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked in apprehension.

"Um…yeah?" DJ replied as Chris grinned back.

"Good!"

**Confessional**

**B: *shrugs* He holds up a small lap board that has words written in marker on it that say, 'Please keep me!'**

**DJ: Wow, I guess Scott's hit to Chris' head turned him into a nice guy! Doesn't mean it isn't disturbing though *shiver*. But anyway, hopefully I can outlast B and move on to the next round! It really don't want to join all those eliminated! They were all eliminated for a reason! So please keep me!**

**Chris: *he's cleaning the camera while humming the total drama theme song* Why hello there! I'm Christopher Mclean! How are you today? *smiles benevolently* Good! Me too! *whistles as he walks out***

"So who will leave next time? DJ the Sweetheart? Or B, the Sweetheart that's a Genius!" Chris cheered. "Now, group hug everyone!"

All the contestants ran for their lives.

**A/N: So, DJ or B will be eliminated next episode and Chris is nice? Make sure to vote and also check out Total Drama Revenge of the Set! (shameless advertising…again).**

**Characters Up For Elimination**

**B**

**DJ**

**Characters in Round 1**

**Lindsay**

**Leshawna**

**DJ**

**Eva**

**Justin**

**Owen**

**Harold**

**Trent**

**Geoff**

**Cody**

**Bridgette**

**Sadie**

**Alejandro**

**Anne Maria**

**B**

**Brick**

**Characters in Round 2**

**1. Cameron**

**2. Dakota**

**3. Gwen**

**4. Ezekiel**

**5. Dawn**

**6. Tyler**

**7. Mike**

**8. Courtney**

**9. Izzy**

**10. Sierra**

**11. Zoey**

**Characters Eliminated**

**1. Jo**

**2. Blaineley**

**3. Sam**

**4. Beth**

**5. Staci**

**6. Noah**

**7. Katie**

**8. Duncan**

**9. Heather**

**10. Lightning**

**11. Scott**

**Remember to vote on my poll! Read and Review! See you on Tuesday!**


End file.
